


tell me you know another way to get it done

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Child Abuse, Pure Smut, gay teenagers being cute, lesmisfemslash, sexy sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can like, show you if that wouldn’t be weird.” Éponine said in what she hoped was a casual tone. She hoped her voice didn’t betray they frenzied excitement in her chest. Cosette smiled sweetly. Her hair had dripped a little on her shoulders and water was beading there.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be weird at all. I’m glad we’re friends now and we can talk about this. As long as it’s not weird for you.” Cosette said.</p><p>Éponine swallowed hard. “No,” she said slowly, “this is what friends do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you know another way to get it done

Cosette’s bedroom made Éponine feel dirty. It was exactly the kind of room she had wanted as a child, with floral wallpaper and a four-poster bed covered in stuffed animals. There was a dusty dollhouse in the corner. It was the room of someone who was loved. Photos of Cosette and her father covered the walls. Some looked professionally taken and were in frames while some were fuzzy polaroids depicting impromptu hugs.

Éponine felt dirty in her torn wife beater and ripped sweatpants. That was what she wore to sleep, when she bothered to put clothes on at all. Cosette was serenely painting her toenails in a pink nightgown. Her chestnut hair hung in wet strands around her face. Éponine felt a familiar twist in her stomach.

“It makes me so nervous, you know? He wants to wait until I’m in college which is fine, but sometimes I get really upset that I’m going to be so inexperienced.” Cosette was saying as she delivered calculated strokes of lilac polish.

“It isn’t that big of a deal. Plenty of people our age are virgins. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s normal.” Éponine said distractedly. She was looking at where Cosette’s pert nipples showed through the flimsy fabric of the nightgown.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed. I mean, Marius is a virgin too and he’s almost twenty. I just…” Cosette blushed heavily and squeezed the bottle of nail polish closed. Éponine found herself thinking how lovely Cosette looked with a pink sheen on her cheeks.

“I want to… to do it. I tried to do it myself and I wasn’t sure how.” Cosette said. She looked guiltily at the carpet. Éponine raised her eyebrows.

“It’s not hard. You just… you do what feels good.” She said slowly. Cosette looked up, her blue eyes wide.

“Do _you_?” She asked. Éponine tried not to laugh.

“Of course. It’s really normal. Most people do it, even your precious virginal Marius.” Éponine said. They both giggled.

“I don’t even know where I’d start.” Cosette whispered conspiratorially. Éponine felt a warm flush fall over her and something electric slithered in her stomach. She clenched a fist to stop her hands from going where they wanted to.

“I can like, show you if that wouldn’t be weird.” Éponine said in what she hoped was a casual tone. She hoped her voice didn’t betray they frenzied excitement in her chest. Cosette smiled sweetly. Her hair had dripped a little on her shoulders and water was beading there.

“It wouldn’t be weird at all. I’m glad we’re friends now and we can talk about this. As long as it’s not weird for you.” Cosette said.

Éponine swallowed hard. “No,” she said slowly, “this is what friends do.”

They sat still on the bed for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Éponine felt panicked.

“Lay down,” she said in barely more than a whisper. This was it. This was it. This was fucking it.

Cosette did as she was told and put her head against the pillows and teddy bears. Her nightgown had hitched up to her thighs and Éponine looked longingly at Cosette’s smooth legs and purple toenails and perfectly shaped ankles. She could hardly understand that she was getting this, that she was being given this chance to… Put her dirty, ugly hands on this beautiful person in this beautiful room. Heart thudding wildly, Éponine placed her lips on Cosette’s right knee. A small giggle escaped Cosette. This was it. This was it.

With trembling hands, Éponine lifted up the nightmare to Cosette’s neck and held in a choked gasp. Cosette was stunning, with small, perky breasts and cherry red nipples. Her stomach hung a little over pink polka dotted panties and oh God, this was it. Éponine gave another gentle kiss to Cosette’s knee and worked her way in increasingly sloppy kissed to her thigh. She reached tentatively for Cosette’s breasts.

“Is this w-what will happen when I’m with Marius?” Cosette asked breathlessly. Éponine looked up, her tongue still caressing Cosette’s stomach.

“If he knows what he’s doing.” She whispered.

Cosette smiled contentedly and lay back. “Good.” She said softly.

Éponine felt her heart slow a little. The panic ebbed. Cosette was not only allowing it, she was enjoying it. Éponine could hear her friend’s heavy breathings and occasional soft moan.

“Can you just do it please?” Cosette cried as Éponine kissed her inner thighs.

“Are you begging?” Éponine dared to ask. Cosette bit her bottom lip, her freckled face scrunched in longing.

“Please, just…” Cosette reached down and pulled those adorable panties down to her knees, then flopped back on the bed, flushing. Éponine smiled.

“Do it, please!” Cosette ordered. Éponine obeyed. She placed her mouth on Cosette’s pink vulva and felt soft brown hairs as she massaged her thighs. She felt Cosette’s hips sway underneath her. Her mouth was wet with saliva and sweat and Cosette.

It didn’t take long before Cosette was groaning as Éponine flicked her clit with a dripping tongue. This was it. It was happening and it was wonderful. Cosette’s excitement was so palpable that Éponine barely noticed the twinge in her own vulva. And then, seemingly instantly, Cosette was gasping for breath and Éponine felt the muscles in her pelvis relax slowly.

“Thank you.” Cosette said. Her eyes were shut contentedly. Éponine wiped her mouth on her arm and smiled widely.

“It’s what friends do.”

“Are you sure?”

Éponine felt something catch in her throat.

“Because I wasn’t thinking of when Marius would do it for me. I was thinking of you.” Cosette whispered. She was pulling her nightgown down and her underwear up.

“Some friends do this. Not all friends.” Éponine said slowly.

Cosette opened her eyes and pursed her lips. “I want us to be good friends. You’re the only one who understands what happened when we were young. I want to help you because I know what your life is like at home. I want us to be the kind of friends who do everything together.”

Éponine felt something burst inside her. “I would like that a lot.” She said.

“Good.” Cosette sat up, her face flushed and her hair messy, one nightgown strap falling down her shoulder. She smiled mischievously. “So, it’s customary then for me to return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> For #LESMISFEMSLASH.


End file.
